Zelda: A Shadow of the Past
by just-link
Summary: Chapter 3, up and running.  Basically, Link kicks some major butt, finds love, and unravels a malevolent plot that will destroy Hyrule and overall saves the world... again.  All in a days work really.
1. Chapter 1: Justlink? Part 1

This fan fiction takes place after both the Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. I tried to include idea's from both games, however if I will predominantly be using things from Ocarina of Time. I've recently begun thinking about the Zelda games again and how amazing they are so here I am writing fan fiction now. Of course there is an implied disclaimer that none of this belongs to me, but the chance of Nintendo reading this anyway is pretty slim so here it goes and enjoy.

Zelda: A Shadow of the Past

Chapter 1: Just Link? (Part 1)

"Where's your mother laddie?" the inexorable question was asked yet again. Link rolled his eyes at it and turned it over in his brain.

He despised that question, not because it hurt to be reminded that he had no parents like everyone else, no he had come to terms with that long ago. It was simply insulting to think that he had killed countless monsters, battled deadly enemies, altered hundreds of lives and even saved the world twice, and yet this one question could hinder him so easily. He reiterated his stock reply with as little indignation as he could muster.

"Ah, she's actually out of town with my father on a business trip. Buying more items for our shop you see." The large man gave Link a suspicious look as he glared down at him. Folding his arms on the table top the administrator replied,

"Even if ye'r parents were 'ere to vouch for ye' I'd still have trouble enterin' a youngin' such as ye'r self into a tournament of this size. Ye' see these are full grown trained professional fighters, they've got experience laddie, this ain't no game, ye' could be really hurt." Link held the man's stern gaze, as he waited.

Saying nothing was generally the best policy, makes them think that I know something that they don't. After a few moments the administrator's dark eyes shifted as he broke contact and let out a sigh.

"Alright laddie, I know I'm gonna regret this, ye' can't come complainin' to me when ye' get hurt. Sign the death waver and for Din's sake," he lowered his head and raised his eyes, "give 'em everything ye've got. Ye' must be desperate enough for tha' prize money."

Link took the quill and scribbled his name on the parchment; finally this guy had something right about him. He didn't particularly enjoy the attention of always being the youngest participant in these tournaments, but they really did pay well, and he did indeed desperately need the money.

"Alrigh', here's ye'r entrance slip, ye'r first match will be announced within the hour." Taking the slip, Link turned from the kiosk and began walking to the match-up tent, ignoring the blatant stares that he felt boring into him from all angles. While he had done this multiple times, he still hadn't grown used to the flagrant displays of disbelief and even hostility from the other contestants.

Just as he reached the tent a rather short man pushed passed him as he was exiting. Their eyes met for an instant as the stranger shouldered him and Link was surprised by his shockingly green eyes which were all that showed from behind his black mouth veil.

Link couldn't help but stare at him as he walked on until the curtain closed on the strange man dressed in black. Link soon forgot the stranger as he was forced to endure more questions about his parents and curious stares.

………………………..

Half an hour later, Link sat in the grass by the arena preparing for his fight. As he cleaned his sword he heard the cheers and boos of the crowds in the stands surrounding him. Despite his aversion to attention, Link did have to admit that he enjoyed the atmosphere of these events. The sheer adrenaline and thrill the pervaded the air was intoxicating and today was a perfect day for a fight, sunny with a tinge of a chill in the air. Simply being in the presence of such excitement gave Link energy, he felt like he could do anything.

He looked up at the fight in the dirt ring before him. Dust flew up in all directions as the two opponents circled each other, furiously pounding their swords into each other's armor and shields. The clang and clatter of metal on metal resonated through the air like the ringing of bells, interspersed with groans of exhaustion.

One blocked and stuck only to be blocked in turn. Using the rebound of his sword off his opponents shield the other man spun around and landed a powerful blow to the first man's back causing him to collapse to the ground in a heap of armor.

With such a mass of weight keeping his exhausted body pinned to the earth, his opponent had plenty of time to perform the signifying strike. He held his sword to the exposed neck of the fighter who lay prone on the ground and the gong rang out his victory. Raucous cheers erupted from the crowd and the match was over. Link smiled as he sheathed his sword on his back, this was going to be a good day.

The large balding administrator walked out to the middle of the arena and shouted in a booming voice,

"The next match is between the officially proclaimed master of swordplay in six provinces and las' years tournament champion, none other than Lord Hailer of Rindale," the audience unleashed the loudest cheers and applause heard during the day as they stood up to welcome their hero.

A young man clad light armor and a pale blue cape sauntered onto the dusty arena floor, his dark olive skin gleaming in the afternoon sun. He held his hand up to heightened applause as he smiled broadly to his numerous fans. Once the cheers had subsided the administrator continued

"versus," he screwed up his face and looked down at his parchment, "Just Link?!" he shouted.

The crowed went utterly silent with the exception of a few scattered murmurs. Link walked out into the ring, head held high, which wasn't saying much considering his height. The whispers turned to laughter as the people saw the scrawny looking youth dressed in strange green tunic and ridiculous hat. More absurdly, he wore no armor.

Link looked around at the people not taken aback but not exactly thrilled at his reception. This was by far the most mockery he had experienced. _It's ok, just focus on the fight, you need the money, that's all that matters right now._ The administrator moved his great mass between the two fighters and summoned them to him.

"This fight is ta' be sword fighting clean an' simple. No magic. Ye' understand?" Both nodded their heads. "Good, then begin the figh'!" he shouted as he raised both arms and moved away from them.

Link sized up his tall and muscular opponent. He had muscle but he also looked light and fast, especially considering his scant armor. Hailer however appeared to have no such need for these frivolities against Link. A scathing smile spread across his slender brown face.

"So just-link, how'd you get in this tournament, you sure you don't want to back out, your mother must be extremely worried." Link glared at him through hooded eyes,

"Look, I just want this prize money, so you can either fight me or make my life easy and let me take you down without a struggle. Either way, I've got nothing to prove, but if you lose, well," he swiftly unsheathed his sword and removed his shield in one fluid motion, "you'll have lost to a little kid."

Hailer looked mildly amused and continued standing with his hands on his hips in mock-superiority.

"Well you seem pretty sure of yourself, however I have a general rule against beating up little kids, especially when they're still in their pajamas." Laughter issued from the audience at this.

"Have it your way."

Before another word could be said Link lunge forward thrusting his shield into Hailers side. Instinctively he tried to move out of the way but still sustained much of the blow to his hip as he stumbled to the left, his sword flashing from its sheath. A sense of satisfaction resonated through Link as he saw uncertainty in Hailers almond eyes for the first time.

"Alright, you've got speed, I'll give you that, but you're going to pay for it."

Hailer charged with a lightening fast jab but Link blocked, spinning into him and landing a solid blow with the hilt of his sword to Hailer's side, right between the armor plates.

Hailer staggered again but wasted no time. In moments he was unleashing his full fury against Link, letting fly flurries of sword strikes that were becoming increasingly difficult to block and parry. Link continued defending, sunlight dancing on their swords and shields. Hailer landed a particularly powerful blow to Link's shield causing him to fall back.

"What, have you suddenly realized you're way out of your league now?" Hailer sneered as beads of sweat streamed down his face.

"No, just that you suddenly don't see a need to hold back."

"Impudent fool, allow me to demonstrate real skill. At least I don't hide behind my shield!" _Yeah, you gave away your technique._ Hailer moved in with a low swing but Link was ready for it.

Performing a quick aerial, he was able to not only vault the attack but gain Hailers backside. Lashing out with an inverted two-handed spin attack while in mid-air, Link landed a powerful blow to Hailer's thin armor, leaving it dented and tattered.

The young lord flew across the ring, hit the ground in a clatter of metal and slid through a cloud of dust. Link landed with ease and watched with satisfaction as the wounded nobleman struggled to his to his knees as he gasped in pain. He groaned and looked up in disbelief at the inscrutable boy who had just bested him. All guile and mockery had left his handsome face and was replaced with sweat and blood.

"You…" was all the Hailer could groan before he collapsed back the ground. Sweat ran down Link's face as he stood in the middle of the arena breathing heavily. He had all but forgotten about the audience until their defining silence magnified the beating of his heart in his ears.

Link looked around to see shock and even horror on the faces of men and women all around him in the shabbily constructed wooden stands. The satisfaction that formerly filled him subsided as it dawned on him that there would be no applause or cheers of victory. He had just crushed their hero, the embodiment of their hopes and dreams, how could he expect anything more than utter despair. He remembered what it was like to be a hero to people, losing wasn't an option and now he saw why.

Link gave one last sullen glance at his fallen opponent, his aids gathered around him, even some crying woman kneeling in the dust at his side, this was the price of being alone in the world. Link had experienced this all too often.

He considered all of the times he had been abandoned and left out of the celebration as he walked out of the arena to nothing but the wind in his ears. The celebration at Termina, the Kokari, the great Deku tree, princess Zelda, even Tatle and Navi, his two most trusted fairies. He'd never had anyone close to him, but that was the life allotted him and if the goddesses had anything else in mind for him, then he would find it.

………………………..

Ok, I cut the first chapter into 2 sections so that you don't kill yourself trying to read it all at once. So part 2 is up next, get ready.


	2. Chapter 1: Justlink? Part 2

Here's part 2, basically Link kicks some more butt. Didn't see that coming did you?

Chapter 1: Just Link? (Part 2)

The day progressed and match after match came and went. Armor clashed against armor, swords sparked and rang out in the clear afternoon air and contestants were continually eliminated.

Link advanced to the final match with ease, Hailer being his most skilled opponent by far. Despite his immense skill, or perhaps in spite of it, the audience refused to react to Link's victories, greeting him only with silence and even scattered boos. They cheered ravenously for each of his opponents, hoping the next man would be the one to take down this unnatural monster.

As the sun sunk below the treetops of the forest surrounding the town Link stepped into the orange light of the arena. Amidst the silence of his entrance the calls of various birds lamented the departure of the sun in the cool evening air as a crimson glow filtered through the stifling dust and grit in the ring.

Link longed only to be done with this final match and return to the forest, the only place he felt he belonged at all. "An' against this young enigma is the mysterious yet undeniably talented Black Knight!" Screams of excitement tore through the evening air as the audience proclaimed their love for this newfound savior.

Link on the other hand was shocked, he had been so caught up in his own fights that he hadn't kept an eye on the competition. The short man dressed all in black leather armor with the bright green eyes stood across from him.

"Alrigh', you both know the rules. Let the fight begin!" shouted the big man. Link scrutinized his opponent; there was something strange about this guy, something familiar. They were both the same height and Link could tell by the way he moved that he was fast.

Link drew his weapons, holding them at the ready as he circled in toward the black clad stranger; the closer he moved the greater a feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. The man moved closer and with about four feet between them he pulled his sword and shield from his sides with a flash and struck with blinding speed.

A trail of dust flew into the air as he moved. Link only just had time to throw his shield up to block the strike, but with the impact, a shock jolted through his arm and through his entire body.

_Magic._

Link felt it instantly, all too familiar with that heady rush and electrifying jolt. Instinctively he countered with the only magical sword move he knew. Using the force of the strike, he slid out of range and moved into the spin attack unleashing only enough energy to knock the black knight back. The smell of burnt ozone wafted on the cool breeze, but no one noticed the magic; no one except for the black knight. Those green eyes flashed with understanding.

_That's right, you're not the only one with magic in this tournament._

He had to admit, as he circled the black knight again, that he while he had encountered magic that made its user stronger and faster, like the bunny hood, he'd never seen it so powerful. This meant he'd be able to conceal his use far better than Link.

_This could be a problem._

In another flash of metal in the dying sun, the black night struck again, Link parried but only had time to block as he spun around parry once more.

_He's way too fast!_

In the next instant Link was only able to throw his head back as the sword jabbed toward his face, just barely grazing his left cheek. In what seems to be the same moment, the black knight's shield hammered into Links chest, thrusting all the air out his lungs in a guttural grunt and launching him into the air.

He hit the ground, gasping and eyes watering. This wasn't possible, how could someone posses such potent magic without him knowing about it. He was also painfully aware of the cheers issuing from the crowd as they reveled in the downfall of their antagonist. As Link struggled to his feet he wondered how bad guys did it. It's not easy being booed all the time.

Slowly he began regaining his breath, but it wasn't nearly fast enough to prepare him for the next onslaught by his merciless attacker as his sword flashed in the sunset.

With three consecutive back summersaults, Link had gained more ground but was now cornered against the fence. His only option was to do something unexpected.

As the black knight charged toward him, Link turned, jumped onto the fence post and back flipped clean over his nemesis who sliced the post in half. As he came down, Link brought his sword down with all his might onto the back of the black knight only to feel a partial hit.

Jumping to his feet Link noticed a piece of black leather on the ground. The knight glared venomously at Link as he held his shield arm. He must have dodged, but not fast enough.

"So you're not as fast as we all thought?" Link said, holding up the piece of bloody leather. Without response the knight struck again as light glimmered off his weapons, launching a series of quick powerful strikes at all angles and almost at once.

Link was able to parry two strikes to his left and block two at his right but he left his center wide open. He was only just able leap over the jab at his gut by becoming parallel to the ground and spinning to the left as the sword flew up into him just scathing his stomach.

He could do nothing, however, about the shield that caught him in the back sending him spinning through the growing dusk. He struck the ground and rolled back to his feet only to sink to one knee as searing pain screamed through his back. Link looked up at the knight, scrutinizing his immense speed and power.

_There must be some reason he is so powerful, I've never encountered anyone with this much innate magic, even Gannondorf had the triforce of power._

As the black knight approached Link could only see his dark silhouette against the last glimmering rays of the fading sun. Link merely glared at his oncoming attacker, considering the impossibility of this indelible figure. The cheers of the crowd were raucous as he moved in for the final strike, the sky glowed blood-red and Link could think of no other way's out.

Just as the sun winked out over the horizon the black knight launched his final blinding attack as light flashed from the medallion that buckled his veil.

_Light flashed from the medallion!_

Mustering his last ounce of energy Link threw his shield up in defense and sprung into the black knight with all his force. Link knew from his back flip attack that despite his opponents considerable speed, it was all based on his magic which meant he had poor reflexes. The knight wasn't ready for this surprise move and was caught squarely in the chest as Link used him as a leverage point to vault upside down into the air. With one well-placed slice of his sword Link cut down into his opponents face.

Landing on the other side of him Link staggered as the audience saw that he had almost completely missed the knight's face. Some laughter and cat-calls broke out as it became apparent that he had not even damaged the knight at all with his dazzling attack. The knight turned to look at Link with those huge green eyes, holding his tattered veil over his face.

"Missing something?" Link pointed to the gold medallion that lay in the dirt between them. "How many rupees do you want to bet that I can beat you to it?"

Both contenders ran for the gold disc, Link reached it first and kicked it across the arena. Wasting no more time, he shoved the hilt of his sword into the now powerless black knights face and descended on him as he fell to the ground. Link pointed his sword down at the throat of the small man laying before him as he clutched desperately at his veil.

"You were using that medallion to make yourself faster you cheat!" Link growled at the knight, "I've got to admit, you had me fooled for awhile but once I saw it flash without the light of the sun to make it look like it was just reflecting it I knew you were channeling its power."

The gong rang out across the small stadium as the shocked on-lookers sat stupefied. Link moved off of the black dressed man and walked over to the dusty gold trinket, curious to see what object possessed so much power.

As he bent down, picked it up and polished it off his blue eyes widened in surprised recognition.

_This is the… then who is that?_ Link turned to see that the black clad stranger was already gone. _How did that man get Saria's forest medallion?_

Thanks for reading and please give me lots of reviews. I'll review yours if you review mine, you know you want to.


	3. Chapter 2: Stranger's in the Night

Alright, I'm thinking the first chapter may have been a bit too long, so I'll try to cut it down. That's easier for me anyway. Enjoy chapter 2 and again please review!

Chapter 2: Stranger's in the Night

Patches of pale light flitted over Links body who leaned close to Epona as she thundered down the forest trail. The chilling autumn air whistled in his ears, drowning out the peaceful forest sounds that normally soothed him to sleep. Tonight, however, there would be no sleep for him, as the events of that day continued to cascade through his mind.

_I know I've seen those green eyes before, but where?_

He squinted against the bitter wind that whipped against his face, a tear streaming down his cheek from his watering eyes. Epona jumped a log and Link winced upon landing. His entire body still ached from his fight against that black knight. _There are few people who could have even known about Saria's being a sage. _

_After Zelda turned back time for the final time, no one remembered the chain of events that Ganondorf had set in motion to take over Hyrule, his reign, or even the fact that he ever existed except for the Sages who had been awakened, Zelda and myself. When I left three years ago, Saria was using her powers to protect the Kokori children while the Deku Tree Sprout grew. Without that medallion the entire Kokori village is completely vulnerable to attack and who knows what that man did to Saria to get it from her!_

A feral growl rumbled from deep within his chest as he considered the thought of anyone laying a hand on Saria. He spurred Epona on with a shout.

…………………………….

Two hours had had gone by and Link sat hunched over Epona's neck. She walked along at a light canter, after all, despite her immense natural strength she did have her limits, and couldn't sprint all night. However, it was Link who felt more exhausted. Judging by the position of the moon as he looked up through a hole in the canopy, he guessed it was around 2 o'clock in the morning. He had been traveling for 5 hours without break now, and the toll of fighting all day was beginning to wear on him.

"We can't stop now Epona," he mumbled more for his own comfort than the powerful horse beneath him. "We've had much worse than this right old girl?" He patted her neck as she cheerfully whinnied in response.

He stared at the ground for a bit as he contemplated his course of action for when he reached Hyrule.

_Who knows what the situation is in Kokari village. Of course I'll have to go there first, but I'll need to be cautious, it could be a trap. If everything is normal though, then I can ask the children to see if they know what happened._

Of course they were aware of Saria's powers as the sage of the forest. She couldn't have hidden that from them even if she'd wanted to considering their innate ability to sense magical aura's.

As Link considered this, his eyes leisurely followed a series of small depressions in the soft dirt beside the trail.

_A deer must have been walking this way no less than 15 minutes ago._

A soft wind blew through Links hair and he thought about the days when he was just a boy, playing in the Kokari forest, the sounds of crickets chirping and birds singing in the green afternoon haze. He used to love sitting by the stream and listening to the sounds of nearby animals as they walked by. He'd always been good at identifying what they were, probably due to his big Hylian ears.

_That's odd, I don't hear anything moving around here._

He looked around the forest, it was remarkably still and there was no sign of life anywhere. He furrowed his brow in thought: _this is really strange, there are always some predators out hunting at this time, I don't even hear the crickets._

Link looked down at the tracks again and noticed that they veered off into the woods about ten feet ahead.

_Wait a second, those are human tracks._

His blue eyes widened as he suddenly sat up fully alert. Epona let out a tremendous neigh as she reared, throwing the stunned Link to the ground just as an arrow went whistling through the air where he had been.

_Smart girl, she saved my life. _He clenched his teeth as he struggled to stand. _I just wish she could have done it more gently though._

Link had no more chances to think as two more arrows sang through the air. He dove to the side, pulling out his own bow, knocked an arrow and aimed into the jet-black darkness.

_This makes no, sense, how can it be this dark, the moon is so bright tonight. It's only that section of the woods._

"Stop hiding and show yourself you coward!" he shouted into the inky darkness. "I'm getting tired of these surprises." He mumbled to himself.

Ducking behind a tree, Link dodged another barrage of arrows.

_If I can't see him from here, then I'll have to go pay him a visit._

Link slung his bow back over his shoulder as he ran full speed at the tree opposite him. He ran up its trunk and leapt back to the tree he'd been hiding behind. Grabbing onto a limb he swung himself up and with a flip, landed on a branch. Running and jumping from limb to limb, Link evaded various arrow assaults and vaulted into the pitch black.

He pressed his body to the trunk of a tree, waiting for his eyes to adjust.

_This isn't right, I can't see a thing. _He slowly slunk down hoping his mystery attacker couldn't see him in the dark. The boy's eyes scanned the blackness frantically. He heard an arrow whistle by his ear and sink into the bark beside his head with a loud thunk. _Guess he can see me._

With little idea of his surroundings, Link leapt toward what he hoped was another branch. He grasped desperately in the air only to be caught in the stomach by his intended target. Link couldn't even shout if he wanted to due to the loss of air in his lungs from the impact. He had no choice but to let himself slide from the branch to the ground, as he was a blatant target, hanging from that prone position.

Wind howled in his ears as he fell. He had begun to wonder just how high he had been when he stuck the ground and pain pierced through the darkness as he turned his ankle on a root. He groand as he fell to the ground, hearing another arrow soar just over him.

_This is getting bad and I don't have time for this!_

Putting his fingers to his mouth, Link let out a piercing whistle and he heard Epona charging through the darkness. Jumping up with the last of his strength, Link grabbed her neck and clung to her with his whole body, trusting her to guide them through the darkness.

Just as the blackness began to recede, Link felt something bite deep into his upper left arm. He screamed out in pain as he reached around and snapped the arrow's shaft at the base of the wound.

As Link desperately hung on to Epona, he closed his eyes against the pains that racked his body.

_Someone really doesn't want me to get home. _He clutched his fists, _ and that's all the more reason for me to get there._

…………………………..

Alright, there's chapter 2, hope you liked it. Sorry I'm beating up Link so much, he can take it though. Please review and if you do then who knows maybe I'll keep writing. Oh yea, and I promise that not every chapter will have this much action, I'll be toning it down a bit, but not too much, because how can you not love a good fight?


	4. Chapter 3: Cries in the Lost Woods

This is for all those people out there who want to see some actual human interaction… cause yea, Link hasn't really talked to anyone yet without yelling at or insulting them. But that's what you get when you don't have parents telling you what to do right? Ok ok here we go.

Chapter 3: Cries in the Lost Woods

"Where have you been?" her voice was soft and fragile, yet he heard her clearly enough.

"You know I was out looking for Navi, that fairy may be a pain but he really grew on me you know." A golden sheet of hair obscured her eyes as she looked down into her hands.

"No, I mean the real reason." He furrowed his brow as his heart leapt. It was his turn to look down into the infinite blades of grass that surrounded him. None held the answer he looked for.

"I…" He couldn't say it. The setting afternoon sun warmed his skin, but did nothing for the coldness that rose from the pit of his stomach.

"Was I not good enough," she whispered, her voice wavering now. He looked up in shock. She turned her face to look into his, tears filling those piercing blue eyes. "Why don't you love me?"

………………………………………

Link jolted awake and nearly slid off Epona, forcing him to grasp wildly to her mane. She neighed in protest and shook her head. Righting himself, Link patted her neck, "Sorry about that girl, must have dozed off."

He looked around at the passing trees; they were close now. He rubbed his now swollen left arm. He'd put some healing herbs on it and bandaged it, but if he didn't give it proper attention soon and get that arrowhead out it would become infected.

_I'm not looking forward to taking that arrowhead out._

After a few more minutes of riding, he got his first sight of it. At first it was only a dark hole against the silver moonlight, but as he drew nearer he saw the outline of the voluminous tree trunk that he knew to be the entrance to the lost woods.

Reigning in Epona Link whispered in her ear, "Good job girl, I'll take it from here. You just leave the real work to me." Epona gave a derisive snort, and stomped her feet, nearly throwing Link from his perch. "Hey, hey, I was only joking," he sniggered. As he hopped down, Link remembered his sprained ankle with a painful gasp.

_This could complicate things._ After tightening his bootlaces so as to immobilize his ankle, he hobbled in front of Epona. "Alright, no horsing around while I'm gone, and don't go wandering off, I might need you."

She gave an impatient snort and nudged him forcefully with her nose, nearly knocking him over.

"Fine, I'm going, I can tell when I'm not wanted," Link growled playfully. As he walked, the pain in his ankle slowly receded and he was able to break into a light jog as he entered the lost woods.

Navigating the woods was no easy task, especially at night. Minutes later, Link stood at a juncture between paths, trying to remember if that grey boulder was supposed to be on the left or the right.

_Now I remember why I actually liked that spazzy faerie. Despite how uptight she was, she really did live up to her name back then._ _I think I remembered that those tree branches were supposed to be on my right side at this point._ He spun to the left and realized he was staring back into the tunnel he had just come from._ Great, I leave these woods for a few years and the go and change on me._

Just then a scream echoed through the woods from behind him. _That's a Kokiri voice!_

Spinning around, Link darted off in the direction of the cry without regard for where he was going.

Bursting through the next tree tunnel, Link found himself standing at the entrance to the maze of the forest temple. A young blonde Kokiri girl sat against the a wall as three wolfos closed in on her.

Link sent and arrow hurtling into each wolfos back almost simultaneously. The two on either side spun around and blocked, however the middle one was struck and fell to the ground dead.

"Why don't you pick on someone… less smaller than you!" Link grimaced at his lack of grammar and wit, but had little time to dwell on it as the two beasts let out blood curdling howls as the charged him. Drawing his sword and shield, Link blocked the first attack and spun behind the first wolfos causing the other to strike its companion.

With his back still to his enemy, Link plunged his sword behind him and into the wolfos' sinewy abdomen. He had just kicked his fallen prey from his sword when the final wolfos flipped over Link and landed behind him. He only just had time to spin around and block with his shield, his injured arm exploding with pain as his torn muscle stretch against the embedded arrow head.

Link clenched his teeth in pain. He lost all feeling in his arm and was forced to drop his shield. Stepping back to avoid a vicious slash, Link tripped over the other wolfos and felt his ankle give out in another shock of agony. He collapsed to the ground and looked up to see the slavering, red eyed beast towering over him, the full moon silhouetting its muscular form.

A piercing howl tore through the air as it raised its claws to deliver the final blow. Link bared his teeth in a snarl and raised his sword in defense, only to be met by the cool autumn air. The wolfos collapsed to the ground as the blonde haired girl came into view over its slumped form. She held her small slingshot at her side as she walked forward toward Link.

"Some rescue! The great Link hero of time has his great homecoming and I have to save his butt?" the girl shouted as she put her hands on her hips.

Link smiled when he heard her voice, "Fado, it's been so long!"

"Apparently not long enough, considering the way you fight. You might as well still be ten years old, Hylian." His grin only grew broader at her reprimand.

"Oh I see now, sitting against the wall with your hands over your face is just the first part of your newest attack then. I wish I had held back just a second longer so I could've seen you unleash your true fury on those wolfos." He said cocking his head to the side and raising and eyebrow.

"You bet, it's just too bad you came when you did. You always were an attention hog." Fado walked up closer to Link and knelt down to look at him more closely, her big green eyes widening even more than Link thought possible as she saw the blood seeping through the bandage on his arm.

"Wow, your really did a number on yourself before you even got here kid." Expecting a rise in sympathy, Link sat up closer to her waiting to be helped up. However, the only thing he received was a smack on the back of his head.

"What were you thinking, coming back here in this condition. What have you been doing to hurt yourself like this, you're so careless you know that?" Link groaned in reply. _The lost woods may have changed, but Fado certainly hadn't._

He slowly raised himself up, using the small Kokiri for support and gingerly tested his ankle, finding that he could put pressure on it.

"So what were you doing out here anyway?" Link asked as he surveyed the maze entranceway. He smirked, "Out for a little midnight rendezvous with a boy?"

Fado glared up at the Hylian, "Ew no! Boys are gross, and anyway," she added with a light toss of her short silvery hair, "None of those Kokiri boys in the village would be able to handle a delicate beauty such as myself."

Link raised and eyebrow as he recalled that Fado used to be able to beat any of the Kokiri boys at any sport. "Delicate… right."

She gave a small grumble but quickly changed subjects, "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because none of the boys in the village are brave enough to try to navigate the lost woods." Fado's bright green eyes suddenly filled with anguish as she continued. "Saria lost her forest medallion, and no one's been able to find it! I've been looking all over the lost woods for days now and I can't find it anywhere. The kids back in the village are getting so scared, so I spent the entire day out here, I guess I lost track of time a little."

"A little, it's almost morning. Wait, so that mean's Saria is alright?"

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" Relief flooded through Link as was reassured.

"No reason, and you can stop searching now because I've got a little something that Saria might like back."

"You mean you found the…!"

"Yup, that's why I'm here."

……………………………………..

Alright, there's chapter 3. Man I can't wait to get to the really good stuff. Just hold on, we'll be their soon.


	5. Chapter 4: The Girl in the Water

I'd like to thank my reviewers thus far, Greki, Joborule, Lany08 and Kouta Aburame. When you're writing your first fic, it's really nice to get reviews.

Here goes chapter 4, don't forget to leave some reviews, thanks.

Chapter 4: The Girl in the Water

The sky had turned a virulent blood red as he stared into those liquid blue eyes. Illuminated by the crimson light, her tears slid down her face like shimmering rubies. He couldn't stop thinking of how it reminded him of blood.

"I'm sorry," he whispered almost to himself as he broke her gaze. Looking out over the expansive field to where the grass met the violet sky he said,

"It's been four years since I last saw you… and there wasn't a single day that I didn't think of you." The light continued to grow redder, clouds began shifting past the sun casting ghostly shadows across the field. A sense of urgency began to well up in him although he wasn't sure why. He felt as if he didn't have enough time to say what he needed to. He looked back up at her to see a glow on the horizon behind her that had nothing to do with the sun.

"Look, I just don't want to lose you." Suddenly the shadows of the clouds began to dance across the two youths as it quickly became apparent that flames were engulfing the edge of the field and smoke was clouding his vision.

"It's not as simple as love. I'm…" he didn't want to say it, especially not to her. His whole life nothing had scared him. He had charged fearlessly into battles with demons and monsters, slain countless wolfos, dismembered the undead, and halted the destruction of the world as he knew it, but the thought of this was too much.

"I'm afraid." The words were sour in his mouth and he despised himself for saying it. Without warning black shadow of a cloud passed over them, only to reveal that they were actually sitting on top of a massive tower. A vast desert spread out before them and flames whipped about in the harsh wind. His hair blew in his eyes as he looked harder into hers.

Fear and sorrow clouded her face as she looked back. "Then it's true, you'll never return my feelings."

"But I...!"

"Link! Look out!" With a horrified scream she through herself forward in a flurry of skirts and knocked him to the side. Just as he hit the ground he turned around in time to see her impaled through the stomach with a scimitar.

"ZELDA NO!"

……………………………..

Link lunged forward only to find darkness and collapsed from his bed to the floor with a crash. He lay on the floor, bewildered and gasping for breath, sweat covering his skin.

_The nightmares are becoming more frequent. And that's the last thing I need to deal with right now._

Looking up through the dim moonlight that streamed through the window, Link looked about his crude tree house, remembering that he had returned to Kokiri village. Slowly he stood up nearly bumping his head on the ceiling.

_Home sweet home eh?_

He looked down past his heaving chest to see the bandages wrapped around his stomach where Saria had cleaned his cut. Feeling his arm he found the wrappings for his arrow wound. He had to hand it to her, Saria really did know her stuff when it came to healing.

Link remembered how foolish he'd felt coming into the village yesterday, on the verge of collapse expecting to find the small wooden houses to be razed to the ground and forest monsters roaming around freely only to find everything exactly as he'd left it four years ago.

Of course Saria had been thrilled to see him and the other Kokiri's were excited to here what new adventures he'd had, especially considering the condition he was in. Too embarrassed to tell them the truth of how he'd come charging back sword in hand to defend them with his life, he'd merely mumbled something about a caravan of traveling merchants who needed help with some wolfos and how he was really tired.

Walking in a crouch, Link made his way to the opposite side of his circular tree house room and exited through the door, grateful to be able to stand full height again on the little balcony.

Judging from the position of the moon just over the trees to the west, Link decided it must be near morning.

_Well after that nightmare I definitely can't go back to sleep. I might as well get ready for today._

He had decided yesterday that while he was back in Hyrule, he might as well go into the castle town and see what new equipment they had available. The weight of his wallet after that tournament helped him make up his mind so he began preparations.

By the time the sun had risen and the first rays of greenish-golden light of the forest had peaked above the treetops, Link had collected all the necessary food and other amenities for his escapade and had found a secluded stream a little ways from the village to wash up before he left. He hadn't been able to take a bath since the morning of the tournament and was starting to smell the effects of it.

Slipping his tunic off over his head and unbuttoning his undershirt he looked around the small clearing. As he did so he realized how much he really did consider the Kokiri village his home. Even though he had never actually been one of the Kokiri and had been somewhat of an outcast when he never received a fairy, he still felt that those naïve children were part of his family.

He smiled benignly to himself, probably just because he had grown up with them.

_Familiarity really can be such a powerful factor in emotions, especially those of attachment. _He frown as he took of his shirt and began unwinding his bandages. _Maybe that's why I'm having so much trouble accepting my feelings for… ah never mind._

Shaking away the thought, he quickly dropped his undershorts and hopped into the creek. The shock of the cool water instantly washed away his dubious ponderings and he dunked his head under. Laying at the bottom of the stream, he looked up at the distorted image of the overhanging canopy of leaves and hazy green sky.

Suddenly a new image fluttered into view through the rippling liquid. He squinted his eyes at the strangely shaped blue and white features of the object hovering above him, then it dawned on him. Eyes widening in surprise, Link coughed and spluttered as he inhaled water while he broke the surface.

Spinning around, Link recognized the sleek fish-like body of a Zora standing waste deep in the water before him.

Still coughing, he tried to manage speaking, "R-R-Ruto! What are you doing here!" The adolescent Zora girl hooded her eyes as she regarded him coolly.

"Well that's certainly no way to talk to royalty. It's Princess Ruto, or mistress Ruto, or if you really prefer…" she smiled wolfishly, "Love of my life." The only thing Link could do was sink down deeper into the water and hope she didn't realize he was naked, after all Zoras didn't where clothes anyway.

Link had not seen Princess Ruto since she had helped him defeat Ganondorf when she used her powers as the Sage of Water to seal him in the Sacred Realm. He hadn't been particularly keen on seeing her again either considering her incessant not-to-subtle references toward their supposed engagement. He still didn't remember actually saying anything that would intimate that he wanted to marry her, but she refused to be dissuaded. Looking at her now, her slender curvy body and exquisite features, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful in her own fishy way. But he wasn't even sure it was possible for Hylians and Zoras to be together.

Even with that aside, Ruto was excessively demanding and a bit too much to handle in large doses. And that was saying a lot when he had only spent a total of about twenty minutes with her at any given time.

"Uh… yea, sorry. So um, why are you in the Kokiri forest again?" She batted her eyes in what he thought was meant to be feminine cuteness.

"Oh well I seem to have lost something. Funny how every time we meet, it's when I'm looking for something. But no matter because I found you." She began to wade closer to him through the water. Link felt his heart begin to beat faster and he felt a fluttering in his stomach. He sunk even lower in the water and tried to subtly back away from the Princess's onslaught.

"Ah, I see then. W-w-ell I don't want to be keeping you." He stammered as she moved ever closer. Ignoring his comment, the young Zora's eyes slowly moved from Link's face down his body and back up again.

"And you've gotten so much bigger and stronger since we were children." She crooned, regarding his lean muscles. Apparently she had noticed his lack of clothing. Link gulped and tried desperately to think of something intelligent to say but all he could manage was,

"Yea, so have you." He frowned at this, not exactly what he'd been looking for. Disregarding everything he was saying anyway, she hardly noticed his stupid comment and moved close enough so that they were face to face. Link noticed goose bumps on his skin that didn't have much to do with the coldness of the water.

"So Ruto, I should really get going, got a big trip into the castle town and…" before he could finish his sentence the Zora princess closed her eyes and pressed her cold-blooded lips against his. His blue eyes widened in shock and he didn't know what to do exactly. All he knew was that her lips felt really cool and wet which wasn't exactly his idea of a turn on. After a few seconds he slowly pulled away so as not to seem too offensive about it.

_Well that was weird. I never thought the first girl I kissed would be a half fish. _

Ruto opened her eyes, clearly pleased with herself and the success of her first romantic encounter with Link. He scratched the back of his head and looked away at the trees surrounding them.

"I always knew it was me who you had feelings for. You play it real cool fairy boy, but I see right through you. I invented cool." She whispered just over the gurgling of the stream.

"Ah… yeah, you got me there. Well I'd better get going now." He managed to breath out.

"You can leave me high and dry Link, but you'll always come back for more." Ruto crooned as she ran an icy webbed hand down his chest and across his abs. She dove back into the water and swam off down the creek.

Link watched her go, feeling extremely violated but somehow intrigued.

_I'll give it to her, as self-diluted as that girl is, she does know how to play it cool._

Dunking his head one more time, Link climbed out of the water to air-dry in the cool autumn air. The refreshing crisp air helped to clear his head after his interesting encounter.

After he had dressed and was heading back to the village, Link decided that he wouldn't be visiting Zoras' Domain anytime soon.

………………………

There it is, I hoped you liked the excessively awkward kiss between Link and Ruto. I think it helps introduce her character and further Links personality. Plus how can you not enjoy a good awkward romance?

Thanks for reading and the reviews.


End file.
